The Tale of Omega
The Tale of Omega will be Darth Potato's next hosted game (his fourth hosted). It will tie together all three of his previous hosted games (The Jedi Temple Game, Hunting the Hunters, and Guardians of the Republic) together. This will also be the beginning of a trilogy called The Omega Trilogy. Potato has predicted that he'll probably get to host it a little later this year. But it may be loner as Spider's game most likely will not start until December, and Tater might start the Christmas Game after that. Plot (More info on the game's story will be revealed as it gets closer) The Death Watch has the Republic's battle plans, Chancellor Palpatine has been captured, and Darth Sidious prepares to put a sith master plan into motion. But what is Omega, and why could it be the reckoning of the Republic? Characters Hosts (There will be three host characters for The Tale of Omega, but Potato has only confirmed two at the moment) Yoda and Spudlo Tateroff Playable Characters 1. Quinlan Vos- (Reserved for Zinga) 2. Makk Ang- (Reserved for Siblings) 3. Embo- (Reserved for Pinda) 4. Xen Far- (Reserved for Kenobi-Wan) 5. Bossk- (Reserved for Starwarrior) 6. Hondo Ohnaka- (Reserved for Ivar) 7. Aurra Sing- (Reserved for CBK) 8. ARC Captain Hammer- (Reserved for Spider) 9. Commander Fox- (Reserved for Maverick) 10. Beserker- (Reserved for Killagal) 11. Sergeant Sparker- (Reserved for Natalie) 12. Even Piell- (Reserved for Darkside) 13. Voolvif Monn- (Reserved for Namialus) 14. Admiral Yularen- (Reserved for Scruffy) Potato is alright with players requesting characters now since all of the reservation spots have been taken. Unplayable Characters Obi-Wan Kenobi (he will be role played from time to time by Siblings) Tato Old Guy Darth Sidious Count Dooku Pre Vizsla Roles All roles used in past games could be used for this game. Potato is not going to tell everyone what roles will be used, allowing players to find this out themselves during the game. He can, however, confirm that at least a couple of these new roles invented by him will be used in this game: Roleblocker Allignment: Scum Win Conditions: Outnumber the Loyalists Night Action: Every night you can can choose onoe player to role block. This means that they're night action won't be counted, as it is now blocked. Stalker: Allignment: Loyalist Win Conditions: Eliminate all of the Scum Night Action: Every night you can choose one person to stalk. This mean that you'll be alerted if anyone targets them with their night action that night. You won't know who targeted them or which night action was used to target them, but you'll know that they were targeted. Role Checker Allignment: Loyalist Win Conditions: Eliminate all of the Scum Night Action: Every night you can choose one player to check. This means that you will know if they have a night action or not. You will not know what night action they have, you will just know that they have one. Loyal Avenger Allignment: Loyalist Win Conditions: Eliminate all of the scum Night Action: If you are ever voted off, you may choose one player to kill for revenge. This only works if you are voted off though. Other characters will be added as the game gets closer. Trivia his game will be the beginning of a trilogy. Potato already has names planned out for the other two Omega games after this, but he has not told anyone what they are yet. There are other characters that will be in the game that Potato will not add to the list so they will be a surprise. This game will visit several different locations, and will have an "on the run" feeling like Guardians of the Republic did. There will be at least 2 lightsaber duels in this game, each taking place on a different game day. Parts of the game will take place on Corsucant. It is also confirmed that Zarbon will return. Potato already has a brand new twist planned out for the game. Along with this new twist, Potato also has multiple new roles ready to use for this game. Category:Future Games Category:The Tale of Omega Category:Tater-Canon